Grounded Literally
by Moondust01
Summary: Max and the Flock go to school and live a "normal" life... With no wings, and nothing geniticly modified. No matter what, chaos is sure to ensue. (Might be slow at the beginning!) My first fan-fic!


**This is my first fan fic, so don't kill me if it's horrible. Flames will be doused with water. Feedback is welcome!**

**I apologize for lack of background. If you are confused here it is.**

**The Flock has no wings, and can't fly. They're going to a normal school. And, they live together, with no adult supervision... Uh oh.**

**DISCLAIMER: Much to my utmost dismay... I do not own Maximum Ride. Go ask James Patterson, who wrote the series, if you don't believe me...**

I woke up with Angel's face inches from mine. Great way to wake up.

"Morning Max!" Angel said as I slowly processed the time. All I could get was, too early.

"Angel, what time IS it?" Angel smiled sweetly.

"It's 5:30.I'm just trying to make sure we get school early."

Oh crap! We needed to get to school early today to clean up. Well great job remembering Max! Kudos to me. I buried my head in my hands, great, just great.

"Max?" Angel sat down next to me.

"What? Is there something else I forgot?" I might be the best fighter in the whole town, but I can't even remember important dates half the time. And school? Let's just say I can't tell Taiwan from Tahiti, never have been able to figure out algebra. However, I excel in science, mostly the "blow-up-the-lab" portion. English? Doesn't matter what's happening, I fall asleep.

"Could you sign my Safety Town permission slip? It starts tomorrow." I looked at her with horror.

"SAFETY TOWN?" I said, terrified at the thought. Angel blinked.

"Um... Yes, Safety Town."

"No, no, no and no. You are NEVER going to Safety Town." Oh my gosh, that place is evil. Number one reason? It's run by the police. I'm pretty sure the police are wicked, evil people. Well, that might be just 'cause they don't like me. Apparently, if you destroy Safety Town, you're dangerous. Oops.

"But Max, if I don't go to Safety Town, then I won't know what to do in emergencies!" Angel was going in to whine mode. Better do something quick before our ears blow up.

"Angel."

"Yeah Max?" I got up and walked to the other side of the bedroom with a sigh. Angel didn't know when to stop. I picked up the phone. Turning around, I held it out to Angel.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Yeah... It's a phone... Why?" Angel tilted her head to one side. "Did Iggy and Gazzy do something to it?" I sighed.

"No sweetie, it's just a phone."  
"How does this have anything to do with Safety Town? If it's just a phone, what's the big deal?"

I walked over and sat next to her on the bed and gave her the phone.

"If there's an emergency, call the police. 911. All you need to know. Safety Town all summed up by me. You don't need to go now."

"But Max... I want to go!" I sighed.

"Angel-"

"Max, let her go." What? Who? I spun around with a gasp. Oh, it's just Fang. This isn't any of his business.

"Fang..." He walked over and took the permission slip from Angel.

"Max, Angel's a kid, let her have some fun." I got up and stormed over to the door. Who does he think he is to just barge in here and tell me what to do?! Oh. My. Gah!

"Fang! You are impossible!" He gave me a small smile.

"Thanks Max."ARGH! I slammed the door and stormed down the stairs. I flopped on the couch and fumed. He always thinks he can do this. ALWAYS! I heard his footsteps on the stairs. I sank in to the couch.

"Max? You there?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"No... Er... Yeah."

"Well... I think I'll just sit down here then..." What? Ack! Ack! ACK!

"No no no no no no! I'm getting up." I quickly sat up, smacking Fang in the head. So sorry about that. He sat down next to me.

"Max."

"What?"

"What's so bad about letting Angel go to Safety Town?" Fang said and fell back into the couch... Should I tell him? Eh... Why not? Better just do it.

"Well... You know how I have slightly destructive actions?" Fang looked at me for a moment, and then started laughing. I glared at him.

"SLIGHT?" I smacked him on the arm. He cracked up.

"HEY! FAAAAAANG!" I smacked him again. He started to quiet down. "Anyways, as I was saying! I have destructive actions..." He didn't say anything so I went on. "Well, I'm afraid that... Safety Town witnessed some of those..." Fang stared at me for a moment.

"Wait, you DESTROYED Safety Town?" I smiled weakly at him.

"Yup. Real sorry about that." Not.

"How exactly does one destroy Safety Town?" Oh, about that... Well...

"Blow it up." He stared at me in shock. I nodded. "You know those little cars that they let you drive around in? So you can figure out the lanes in the road and all that crap?"

"Yeah." Fang said, sounding bored. Well he wouldn't be bored for long!

"Well... When I did Safety Town, some rich idiot though it would be a great idea if we also learned how to use the gas station." Suddenly, a horrible stench came through the room. I turned around and there was Gazzy. "GAZZY! Not that kind of gas!"

"Sorry!" He plopped down on the chair by the couch. "So what's this I hear about Safety Town getting blown up?"

"Blown up? What got blown up?" Iggy was standing in the doorway. With a remote in his hands.

"Iggy... Put down the remote. Better yet, get rid of it." Knowing Iggy, it was another one of his many detonation devices. Last time this happened we needed a new refrigerator. Iggy pouted.

"But Max! If I do that you wont be able to watch Law and Order!" I looked at the remote in his hand.

"That's... The T.V. remote?" I said. I was veeeeery suspicious about that.

"Yeah. So, what got blown up?" Iggy moved to the chair opposite Gazzy.

"Max blew up Safety Town!" Gazzy said with a smile.

"Yes Gazzy, thank you so much for that." I glared at him. He just kept smiling. "Now as I was trying to say before all of you decided it would be fun to interrupt me..." I glared at all of them.

"Uh... Max?" I turned to Fang.

"What?"

"Maybe you should tell us the story instead of glaring at all of us." I started to glare at him, and then stopped. I smacked him on the arm instead. He deserved it.

"Max, you don't need to be so violent, really you could try to talk it out. Why the other day, there was this guy, I never got his name, but he was trying to shove this one guy in a locker, and. I went up to him-"

"NUDGE!" Sheesh! That girl could give a deaf guy a headache!

"Yeah?"

"Please be quiet!" Nudge shrugged and sat down on the fireplace ledge.

"I just wanted to hear what happened." I sighed and closed my eyes. Take deep breaths Max. Deep. Breaths. Do not destroy the house. Stay calm.

"Now, is there anyone else who would like to speak? Last chance, 'cause once I go back to telling my story..." I didn't finish that thought. Allowing them to imagine my wrath if they interrupt.

"Um, yeah." I turned my head. Angel was standing in the doorway.

"Angel?" I asked, motioning for her to come over. She squeezed next to me on the couch.

"I want to hear the story too. Please Max?" She looked at me with those blue puppy-dog eyes of hers.

"Of course sweetie!" I looked around the room.

"Now, I will tell all of you the story of a sorta innocent girl and her adventures at Safety Town..."


End file.
